


Unexpected Visitor

by rainydayworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, You Know I Had To Do It To Em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayworks/pseuds/rainydayworks
Summary: Sombra uses some blackmail to get closer to Zarya





	Unexpected Visitor

Zarya was finally home, after a long day of training and sitting through a few meetings with commanders from the Russian army as well as with the president. That woman was not something to mess with, Katya was terrifying when she was angered and recently she seemed to have had a run in with a hacker that left her rubbed the wrong way. 

Tossing her gym bag onto a random chair the weightlifter let out a loud and long sigh, stretching her well muscled arms up above her head. A few joints in her body cracking back into place before she took a few steps into her apartment, her slow and relaxed stride soon came to a sudden stop. Deep in her gut she felt that something was off, she wasn’t alone. Her scarred brow furrowed, cracking her knuckles loudly as she started to sweep her well-sized apartment. Wanting to stay silent so she could catch the intruder by surprise. 

Finally she came to the master bedroom, everywhere else was empty so whoever or whatever was in her home must have been in there. She growled out in a deepened voice as she slammed open the door, “Who’s in he...re?”  Her last word fizzling out into a surprised garble. A laugh met her ears before a smooth Spanish accent filled the room. 

“Hola, I hope you don’t mind. I just decided to poke around a little.” 

 

Sitting on her bed was a small girl, long dyed hair pulled back to show that both shaved sides of her head had cybernetics connected to her, dark eyes met hers; full of mystery and malice even. Sombra, the Russian was familiar with the hacker and what she was capable of. She had had a few run ins with her and was always intrigued by her, the way she worked and how she knew where to be and when to be there. There was no denying that sometimes Zarya would catch herself thinking of the woman, not only was she aloof and a quick worker but she was quite attractive. 

“You’re… wearing my shirt..” 

 

Finally she spoke up, stating the obvious. Sombra was drowning in the fabric that made up Zarya’s shirt, she was almost more than a half of the Russian’s size. The hacker took a hold of the cloth that rested on her chest, picking it up for a moment and looking it over before smiling back up at the soldier. Letting it fall back into place before shifting in her spot that she made up on the bed, pillows and blankets surrounding her almost like a nest. 

 

“Mm, I do seem to be huh? As I said, I hope you don’t mind. I just needed to get out of my usual gear.”

 

A finger pointed towards the neatly folded pile of purple cloth, which seemed to even have a few wires looping around it, placed on top of a chair. Zarya was beyond confusion, she was dumbfounded. Her head shook to get herself back into her own mind, looking from the clothing to Sombra. Hands resting firmly on her hips as she spoke in a grizzled tone. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing in here, going through my things? Even stealing my clothing. I should tear that right off of you..” 

She stalked up to the bed and took a hold of the shirt collar, tugging up firmly to pull the hacker out of her nest and glare into her eyes. Sombra just let out a laugh, one of her clawed hands slowly tracing up the arm that held onto her. A grin spreading on her face as a brow quirked slowly, speaking lowly. 

 

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you, gran oso. I’m not really wearing anything under this.”

 

Zarya’s eyes went a wide as she let go of the shirt quickly, her cheeks flushed as she pulled her hand back. The hacker was just laughing loudly as she rolled back onto the bed, stretching out languidly. One finger running over a pillow slowly before she spoke once more. “So you dropped me because of that? Wonder how you would have reacted if I told you what kind of dirt I dug up on you.” In a split second, she was standing and running and hand up against Zarya’s stomach over her shirt. Cooing gently, “Interesting how close you got to mi amiga, muy interesante…” 

Her hand was swiped away with a growl, the mountain of a woman stepping back. “What do you mean? There’s nothing you know.” Sombra just laughed at the sureness in the woman’s voice, swiping her hand through the air. A light purple rectangle appeared in front of her, a brow raising as she spoke “Oh, I know a lot more than you think.” 

She tapped the center of the screen, immediately an image appeared on it. Zarya took a step back, her face a dark crimson. There it was, a screenshot of her head between Katya’s legs. Another laugh brought her eyes up to the smaller woman, who had started to scroll through a few more very lewd images involving the weightlifter and Russia’s president. 

 

“I have a few videos too, and those are a lot steamier.” 

 

Just as Sombra was about to tap the screen again, seemingly to start one of the alleged videos, Zarya swiped at the screen to get it away from her. “Wait wait, stop.” A smug smirk fell on the hacker’s lips, the screen disappearing. Her arms crossing over her chest with one hand resting on her cheek, lips pursing for a moment. Waiting for the other woman to speak, a finger gently tapping against her skin. 

 

“Why are you showing me these?”

 

The smirk was replaced with a smile, stepping back up and returning her hand to the well muscled stomach. Starting to slip up under the shirt so she could get a much better feel of Zarya’s strong core, tracing over the defined abs lightly. Finally speaking, her dark eyes focusing up on the forest green ones above her. 

 

“Honestly? I could use a little companionship, and I won’t lie. You’ve caught my eye.” 

 

Zarya’s scowl grew as she was touched, rolling her shoulders. A deep anger twitching in her muscles, almost ready to tear the girl to pieces. “Why should I give you what you want?” She wanted to be as intimidating as she could, but the hand on her stomach gave her other ideas. Her muscles tensing under the touch, taking in a small breath as the hand started to drift further up along her torso. The grin just stayed glued to Sombra’s face, her free hand reaching up and tracing along the woman’s chiseled jaw. 

“Well, that would be fine. But those… interesting pictures, might end up leaked. Along with a little lie. How does ‘Top Soldier only got her position from being in some interesting positions’ sound?” 

 

Those green eyes widened before narrowing on the hacker again, a snarl forming on that handsome face. Sombra’s cheeks hurt from how big she was grinning, it always felt so good to have a few legs up on someone. She placed the pad of her pointer finger into the dimple on the Russian’s chin, leaning up on her toes to try to be at least a little up to level with her. 

 

“So, what will it be, gran oso?” 

 

Zarya chewed on her lip, averting her eyes as she started to think. In her head there were two downsides to rejecting the idea. She and Katya get defamed plus she wouldn’t get to bed the sneaky girl. Finally she made up her mind, grunting slightly before looking up once more. Giving a small nod as her feet shifted, normally she was more forward and boisterous but this experience left her a little quiet. Sombra picked up on this quick and gave a small laugh, booping Zarya’s nose. 

 

“So quiet all of a sudden, you don’t have to be scared of me. I won’t bite… unless you want me to that is.” 

 

That deep flush was almost permanently set in the soldier’s cheeks, her arms crossing in front of her chest. Now that was an interesting idea for her, but she wasn’t going to admit that she wanted to be bitten. She just grumbled under her breath before speaking up once more.

“I just don’t know what to do…” 

Sombra just laughed again, her hand reaching down and taking a hold of Zarya’s shirt collar. Pulling on it just enough to give the strong woman a little jolt, grinning up at her wide. “Well you could start with giving me a little kiss,I’m not that bad.” Instinctively Zarya licked her lips, darting her gaze down to the hacker’s. Seeing that she was distracted, Sombra took a hold of Zarya’s wrists and gently started to pull her arms away from her chest. “Maybe put your hands on me as well, get familiar.” 

Once she was put in direction Zarya unfroze, her hands almost instantly planting themselves to tiny hips. Gripping firmly and causing a small pleased noise to come from Sombra, her own clawed hands running up against the bodybuilder’s chest. She leaned up on her toes, trying to bring herself closer to Zarya’s face. 

Zarya stared down at the smaller woman, her fingers tensing against her hips as she saw her inching closer. She chewed on her cheek, weighing her options before basically throwing it all to the wind. The Russian leaned down and planted her lips to Sombra’s, both parties tensing up before finally relaxing into each other. Sombra’s arms slowly wrapping around Zarya’s neck, fingers playing lightly with pink hair. Zarya’s thick arms encircling the hacker, pulling her closer. A smile grew on Sombra’s face, playfully biting at the larger woman’s bottom lip; causing a growl to come from her. 

Her eyes opened a little wide, slowly parting their lips as she watched Zarya’s face. Eyes still closed, trying to lean back in for more. Sombra laughed, curling her fingers into the hair on the back of the Russian’s head and pulling lightly. 

 

“Suddenly so eager, what changed that?” 

 

The soldier’s face grew a little hot, looking to the side. She shrugged slightly, keeping her eyes off of the woman in her arms. Sombra’s grin grew as one of her hands started to move away from the back of Zarya’s head and down her front, grazing her nails against her stomach before moving down to cup between the larger woman’s legs. 

 

“Starting to think a little more with this?”

 

She watched with a devious look as Zarya’s face twisted, looking more flustered. Her hand stayed for a moment before moving away, running up under the bodybuilder’s shirt. Feeling up her stomach, tracing over toned muscles; a purr in her voice as she spoke.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Zarya grumbled for a moment, straightening herself out as she tried to pull herself together. The hacker noticed this, her fingers tensing so that her nails could dig into her skin. A hiss left the Russian, looking back down at the smaller woman. Who had begun to pull up on her shirt with her free hand, a cool breeze running over her stomach. 

 

“Let’s just get rid of this, hm?” 

 

It took a moment for the Russian, watching the girl trying to remove her shirt. It was an extreme twist, but she was not complaining. Her hands moved down and took a hold of the fabric, lifting it up above her head and tossing it to the side. Looking down at Sombra, whose eyes were now freely moving about her torso. Chewing on her bottom lip as her hands went back and started to roam her lower stomach, slightly dipping her fingers into the waistband of her pants. 

A small sigh brought Sombra’s eyes back up to Zarya’s face, her fingers tensing for a moment before relaxing. Smiling wide, her fingers taking a hold of the belt loops in the Russian’s pants and giving them a firm tug. Leaning up once again, trying to keep her attention on her. Planting a soft, swift kiss to Zarya’s lips. Fingers inching forward and taking a hold of the button of her pants, slowly undoing it as she gave a firm nip to the larger woman’s bottom lip. Eliciting a growl and a much firmer kiss back, strong hands moving back to her hips and planting themselves. Sombra kept the Russian’s attention away from her pants with the kiss, toying with her. Her tongue swiping against her lips, causing Zarya’s lips to part. 

Finally she had gotten the larger woman’s pants undone, slipping a hand into them. Running her fingers along the soft fabric of her boxers, upon feeling this Zarya’s hands tensed. Pulling Sombra closer, forcing them both into a more intense kiss. Teeth clashing together as tongues tried to fight each other for dominance. Pleased noises coming from both parties, before parting. A string of saliva connecting their lips, a devious grin on Sombra’s face and a look of concentration on Zarya’s. The hand that wasn’t in the larger woman’s pants reached up, running a thumb over her bottom lip tenderly. 

Zarya’s scarred brow furrowed, her arms moving and wrapping around Sombra a little lower before lifting. A surprised giggle came from the hacker, her legs wrapping around the larger woman’s waist as her hands ran through her short hair. Clutching gently for a moment before pushing her head back, staring into harsh eyes. 

 

“Now you’re having fun.” 

 

Her head tilted back as Zarya buried her face into her neck, pressing her lips firmly to soft skin. A delighted sigh coming from the smaller woman as she felt blunt teeth graze against her, nails pressing against Zarya’s scalp. Now, Zarya started to shuffle forward, trying to bring them both back to the bed. Once there she leaned forward, gently laying Sombra back as she climbed above her. Hands planting to the bed on either side of the smaller woman as she continued to slowly kiss at her neck. Sombra’s head went back a little, laughing as she placed a hand to Zarya’s chest and pushed up, causing her to lift away.

 

“You’re being so gentle for just finding out I could so easily blackmail you. C’mon, I’m not that delicate.” 

 

Zarya stared down at the woman under her, taking her in a for a moment. Upper lip twitching before moving in, her hands going to Sombra’s legs and pressing them open. Placing her head back into her neck, teething at her neck tenderly for a moment. Her hips cantering forward and pressing down firmly against the hacker’s, biting down a bit in time with the pressure. Sombra purred in content as her arms reached up and wrapped back around Zarya’s neck, running her nails against her skin. 

 

“Mm, muy bueno. That’s what I wanted.” 

 

Her hands started to move down the larger woman’s sides, taking a hold of her pants before pushing them down. Zarya shifted her hips and with Sombra’s help, kicked off the clothing, letting them fall where they may. Large hands started to wander up her body, moving from her legs and sneaking under the too large shirt along her waist. Stopping just under her chest, her own hands running up Zarya’s back. Nails teasingly dragging along soft skin that was decorated with scars of varying sizes. 

Zarya continued to slowly and determinedly covered her neck with marks before finally pulling away and looking at her handiwork. Her eyes traced down to see her shirt still covering Sombra’s body, she snarled and took a hold of the fabric. Pulling it up firmly, Sombra just laughed and lifted her hands above her head, wiggling underneath the woman. 

 

“Oh so now you want to tear this thing off of me hm?” 

 

Now that she was in a position that would help remove the clothing, that shirt was off and tossed away as quick as humanly possible. Eyes darting down and taking in the nude form that lay under her, a grin finally breaking on her face as she laid back between Sombra’s legs with her face in the crook of her neck. 

 

“Now, I’m having fun.” 

 

Sombra’s brow quirked before she started smiling as well, running her hands up along Zarya’s muscled arms. Tilting her head back as she felt the kisses on her neck start to move, heading towards her collarbone. Taking in a light breath as soft lips met her chest, Zarya slowly kissed around Sombra’s breasts. Looking up at the hacker as she ran her tongue over one of her nipples, humming gently as a hand rested on the back of her head. 

Wrapping her lips around it as her other hand started to knead the breast she wasn’t giving attention to. Sombra was almost purring in pleasure as her back arched, causing her chest to push up against Zarya’s face. Moving her hand from the back of her head to the top of it, pushing on it a little firmly. The soldier’s eyes darted back up to her face, looking a little confused. 

 

“What? You just going to stay there the entire time? Why do you think I’m pushing on your head?” 

 

Zarya’s brows raised slightly before letting go of Sombra’s nipple with a soft pop, lifting herself for a moment. Leaning back down and placing a kiss at the woman’s sternum before starting to kiss and bite along her stomach, leaving a trail of various sized red marks. Her hands went back to Sombra’s legs, which fell open with ease. She took in a small breath as she looked over the girl, who was completely smooth and already wet. Her eyes darted up as she felt fingers in her hair, meeting a smirk. Her head being pushed forward, hair getting tugged slightly by tensing fingers. She chuckled slightly, shifting closer so her shoulders were pressed against Sombra’s thighs. 

 

“Suddenly so eager..” 

 

Sombra rolled her eyes, but the smirk on her face stayed true. Lifting herself and resting on her elbow as she looked down at the soldier between her legs. “Are you just going to keep copying everything I said?” Zarya laughed and leaned in, slowly running her tongue along the smaller girl for her first taste. Her actions were met with a soft breath and she leaned back in, giving another broad swipe. Relishing in the thick, slightly sweet taste of the woman. Zarya moved in, her arms wrapped around Sombra’s legs and her fingers digging into her skin firmly as she flicked her tongue lightly against her clit. 

Sombra’s head fell back, her hands reaching down and planting themselves to Zarya’s head. Her fingers curling firmly into her hair as she let out a deep groan, trying to pull her a little closer, coaxing her for more. Which Zarya obliged to, her tongue flicking its way from the woman’s clit to the dip of her entrance before going back up in a full stroke. This time, wrapping her lips around Sombra’s clit and giving a light hum. The smaller woman let out a gasp, curling up around Zarya’s head, tugging on her hair firmly. 

 

“I’m.. ooh, I’m gonna, gonna come.”

 

An amused look over came Zarya’s face, looking up at Sombra through her eyelashes, a brow raising slightly. She didn’t have to say anything, Sombra gave a light smack to the back of her head. Running her fingers through her hair before tugging back firmly to look at her, an annoyed glare adorning her face. 

 

“Yeah yeah, you just know what you’re doing down there. No wonder Katya keeps you around.” 

 

Zarya snarled, her fingers digging into her thighs firmly. The annoyed look on Sombra’s face turned into one of malicious glee, cupping Zarya’s face with both hands and squishing her cheeks. “Awww, did I make el oso upset?” She gave a firm shove of her hands, letting go of the soldier’s face before laying back. “What is she going to do about it?” Zarya sat up on her knees, moving one of her hands and pressing her thumb firmly to the smaller girl’s clit, starting to roll it slowly. 

 

“She’ll show you, exactly what she’s going to do.” 

 

Sombra’s hips bucked up against the large hand, letting out a pleased groan. Her hands reaching down and planting to her forearm, pressing her nails into the tattoos that adorned her skin. Once Zarya heard that the woman’s breathing started to get a little more ragged she ran two fingers along her before pulling her hand away, smirking at the upset whine that came from the hacker. 

She started to lick at her fingers as Sombra lifted herself up on her elbows, brows furrowed and a pout on her face. Her expression turned to confusion as Zarya stood away from the bed and walked off, sitting up fully to see where she was heading. Sitting on her knees and resting her weight on her hands. 

 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

Just as she finished her sentence, Zarya walked back from an adjoined bathroom. Her eyes instantly moving down towards the large woman’s groin, where now a fairly large strapon hung on her hips. Sombra’s brows shot up, pursing her lips for a moment before slowly laying herself back onto the bed. The large woman walked up to the bed, taking a hold of the toy in one hand while the other rested on her hip. 

 

“Complaining now?” 

 

Her question was answered with a quick shake of the head, she smirked and lifted the hand on her hip, beckoning the small girl towards her. Sombra slowly sat herself up, shifting over the sheets and crawling forward on her hands and knees. Once she was close enough, Zarya reached down and grabbed her waist, picking her up enough so she could be spun around easily. Placing her so that her hips could press against her ass, hands gripping the smaller girl’s hips and pulling her back firmly against her.

Sombra could only respond with a surprised squeak, shivering as Zarya ran a finger down the cybernetics implanted along her spine. She swiped her hand back, smacking the woman’s hand away. “Hey hey! Those were expensive, don’t need you messing them up somehow.” Zarya’s brow lifted, that hand moving down and taking a hold of the strapon as her hips bucked against her firmly. Causing Sombra to let out a small huff, looking back at the soldier with another annoyed expression. 

 

“You going to use that thing on me now or what? Not a good idea to keep me waiting.” 

 

Zarya smirked a little, the tip of the toy pressing against Sombra’s clit, causing her arms to buckle enough to lower her. When she was lower to the bed, Zarya planted a firm hand to her upper shoulders, keeping her down as she lined herself up and pushed forward. Sinking into Sombra with a small breath, as the woman beneath her let out a throaty moan. Her fingers gripping the sheets firmly as she started to push her hips back. Glancing back at the mountain of a woman behind her, a glint of a plea in her eyes.

With a small huff, Zarya’s hips slowly pulled back; causing Sombra to whine in displeasure. The whine was cut off by a gasp as the Russian slammed her hips forward, a loud clap of skin against skin echoed into the room. That was when Zarya started her heavy, firm pace. Making sure she was as deep in the woman under her as she could be with each buck of her hips, and underneath her Sombra panted. Trying to catch her breath each time the soldier pulled out of her, clawed fingers almost tearing into the sheets. 

The hacker let out a heavy moan, burying her face into the bed as she tried to push her hips as hard back against Zarya as she could. She was already getting so close, her lips tried to form words, something she could throw out to tease the woman. Zarya noticed this, a wicked smirk growing on her face. Just as Sombra was finally able to mutter something, she bucked as hard as she could. All that came out of the smaller girl was a messy jumble of words, Spanish and English mashed together as she came. Eyes squeezing shut, body going rigid, and Zarya could swear she heard fabric tear. 

Zarya kept herself still, letting the smaller girl ride out her orgasm. A triumphant smirk on her face as she watched her writhe and breathe heavily, her large hands moving from small hips and along her sides. Sombra slowly opened her eyes, panting still as she lifted herself as best she could onto her hands. Finally able to get her words together, one hand brushing her hair back and away from her face as she spoke.

 

“Dios mio, now I  _ really  _ see why Katya keeps you around.” 

 

This statement caused the smirk on Zarya’s face to fall into a scowl, grumbling softly. Sombra just smirked, shifting as to move away. Before she could even move Zarya had scooped her up, keeping her up as the large woman settled onto the bed. Sitting Sombra in her lap, hands cupping her breasts. The sudden movement made Sombra squeak in surprise, fidgeting in her spot as she shouted. 

 

“Hey hey! What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Her sentence was followed by a moan as Zarya bucked up into her once more, leaning up and biting at the shell of her ear before muttering. 

 

“I’m not finished yet.” 

Sombra stared back at the woman in a bit of disbelief, but the small twitches of Zarya’s hips showed just how eager she was. A plan began in her head, she just smiled lightly before reaching back and running her fingers back through pink hair. Her hips lifting before lowering herself back down, a small sigh leaving the larger woman’s lips. She wasn’t going to keep herself restrained with this, Zarya didn’t show her mercy so why should she? As soon as it seemed like Zarya was getting comfortable with the pace, she switched it up. Lifting and lowering herself as fast and hard as she could, fingertips running down strong forearms. 

Zarya groaned and huffed, brows knitting together and eyes getting heavy lidded. When her hips started to lift in time with her bouncing, Sombra let out a small laugh. The hand in the woman’s hair gripped tighter, speaking breathily. 

 

“Getting close, oso?” 

 

The soldier snarled before a particularly heavy drop made her let out a moan, hips twitching upward. Sombra giggled, rolling her hips down before lifting herself again. Stopping her movements and turning enough to look at the soldier, Zarya let out a displeased noise. Harsh eyes opening and pinning to the smaller woman in her lap, causing her to let out another laugh. 

 

“You get upset so easily. If you want to finish so bad, you do the work.” 

 

It took a moment for the hacker’s words to register in her head, letting out a deep huff. She shifted, moving her hips to get a better angel as her hands tensed. Her brow furrowed as she lifted her hips and started a heavy pace, not as intense as the one from before. Sombra let out a small noise, placing her hand at the back of Zarya’s head and petting through her hair. Zarya’s hips started to falter, her arms wrapping around Sombra’s waist as her thrusts got deeper. With one last, shaky buck of her hips she let out a deep moan. Her body tensing and her grip on the smaller girl tightened, pushing up against her. 

Sombra gasped softly, tensing a bit as well. Her fingers curling even tighter into Zarya’s hair, huffing gently. After a few moments she glanced back at the woman, her head was resting against her back and her eyes were closed. The hacker smiled, chuckling silently as she slowly wiggled her way out of the woman’s grasp. Zarya fell back into the bed, sore and exhausted from the day. Sombra got dressed quickly, picking up the shirt she had previously been wearing and walked to the bedside. Leaning down close to Zarya’s face, brushing a bit of her hair from her face. The Russian’s eyes blearily focused on the smaller girl, letting out a small breath as Sombra started to speak. 

 

“You might be seeing more of me Aleksandra. And, I’m keeping this shirt.” 

 

And just like that, Sombra disappeared. All Zarya heard as she started to drift into sleep was the sound of the front door being opened before being shut with a hardly audible click. 

  
  



End file.
